Paradox
by Ocarina Arcanine
Summary: Link put in so much sweat, blood, and tears into his time-hopping adventure to save Hyrule. But when it comes time for the final battle, will all his work finally pay off? Or will Time put it's Hero in an eternal loop?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, or any of it's characters. This story is for fan purposes only (hence the name ****FAN**** )**

Without further adieu:

Link was rather annoyed. In Ganon's Castle, he had aquired the Boss Key and was on his merry-ish way to fight the King of Evil. But the stairs. So. Many. **Stairs.** The sheer amount of steps leading to the room where Zelda was no doubt held captive was exhausting. How did Ganondorf climb up and down and up and down these demonic terrors most likely more than once a day and still have enough energy to try to kill him? Link hadn't the foggiest idea. And yet, the King of Evil pulled it off.

Panting pathetically, Link dragged himself up the last step, collapsing on the rug in front of the menacing door to his destiny. Navi flitted about his head, colored yellow with worry. "Hey, listen!" she chattered, "You're almost there Link! Pick yourself up!" The Hero let off a slight moan and dragged himself to his feet. Navi returned to a sky blue almost immediately and just as quickly disappeared into his hat. Sighing, he popped his back, drew the Master Sword, drank a red potion to restore some energy, and unlocked the door to begin the final fight.

* * *

He... he had won. Link had never been so suprised. He'd gone through a fairy, and nearly used a second's energy to revive himself. But he was victorious. Until Ganondorf started bringing the castle down around his and the Princess' ears. And so began the race for Link's and the kingdom's heir's life.

Zelda tore down the stairs outside, Link hot on her heels and Navi clinging to his hat. Stairs were much easier going down then up, Link decided. His mind was solely focused on getting Zelda out of harm's way. He ran yelling inside lower levels of the collapsing castle as pieces of burning ceiling hurtled towards him, but strangely never the Princess. Flying back out onto the spiral staircase the trio descended another floor of collapsing stone.

In this room Zelda was trapped (again) within a ring of fire, and three Stalfos raised up to ensure the Hero's doom. Link launched himself at the first Stalfos, meeting it blow for blow until the monster backed up and launched itself in a jump attack, leaving itself wide open. Thrusting his sword up into the skeleton's spine, he severed it easily with the Evil's Bane sword and rendered the Stalfos to dust.

The second and third Stalfos decided a Divide and Conquer strategy was not the best, and split to either side of the Hero. Link raised his shield warily, and the second Stalfos feinted a slash at him. Falling for the bluff, Link raised his shield and backed up, and was slammed with the third Stalfos' shield, sending him into a dizzy stumble forward. In succession, the second Stalfos also smashed his shield into Link, sending the poor boy onto his back and nearly in the fire. Zelda screamed. Managing to pull himself to his feet, Link stuck his tongue out at one of the Stalfos. Enraged, the monster lunged at him, and Link rolled to the side, sending the monster into the green flames and incinerating itself. The third Stalfos raised it's sword- and was crushed by falling ceiling.

Zelda was freed, and the two hylians and the fairy continued down the steps, reaching a small balcony before the final steps to the ground and safety. A redead awaited them, and Link hurriedly ran it through and raced down the final steps with Zelda. Link faintly wondered why he hadn't ascended the castle that route in the first place. The castle collapsed into rubble, taking Ganondorf with it. But something wasn't right. Link held his arm out to stop Zelda, and wandered into the foundation of the castle, Navi zooming everywhere. "The bad bad feeling isn't gone Link!" she yelled. "He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not dead he's not..." The fairy rambled to herself and settled on Zelda's shoulder. And of course the crazy, glowing, neurotic and mostly useless fairy was right. Link heard a deep rumble, and out of the rubble shot a huge, clawed, furry hand. Shortly after, a second hand joined it, attached to a similarly heavily musculared mocha-furred arm. The next thing to emerge were two huge tusks, each ending in a wicked curve and a dagger point tip. Each ivory tusk spattered with yellow and orange stains... probably blood. And soon, a larger than life biped boar stood before him.

Screaming, the boar bellowed, "**POWER MINE! YOU NO TAKE IT! POWER MINE! TRIFORCE MINE! HERO DIE!**" And the final fight was on. Link rushed at the giant pig version of Ganon, and when the beast swang his giant weapon down, the Hero ducked under his legs. The monster roared and bent over, trying to see the tiny boy. But Link span around and sunk his sacred blade into the pig's tail. He screamed and thrashed it into Link in an attempt to send him into the lava below. But Link held on, and stabbed the Master Sword over and over again into the beast near stump of a bloody tail. He bellowed again and dislodged the Hero, turning and back-slapping him a good many feet over the rubble. Landing with an audible crack, Link was still, and the Master Sword flew across the field, landing hilt up in the ground next to the princess. She gasped, and a tiny fairy lanced around the motionless boy untill he groaned, pulling himself up. Seeing red, Ganon swung his staff into Link's midriff, sending him into the ground close by. He stood shakily and grabbed his sword. "Get him Link!" Zelda cried. She lifted a shimmery white bow and fit a light arrow into it. "When it hits him! Break the gem on his head!" She aimed. "Now!" and the arrow went_ thunk_ into Ganon's chest, and the Master Sword cleaved through his head, banishing Ganon to the dark forever.

* * *

-7 Years Ago-

A hop, skip and a seven year time jump backwards later, a small Kokiri-Hylian boy snuck through the guards at the famous Hyrule Castle. A tiny blue fairy lurked nearby. And succeed he did, as he stood in the Royal Garden, glancing upon his crush, a small, petite girl, no older than he, with a shock of tucked away blonde hair, wearing a white and purple dress, emblazoned with the crest of the Royal Family. And it was all worthwhile as she turned and smiled at him, because he was her knight, and she _knew_ him,_ remembered_ him.

And so both of their faces fell into a horrified frown when as if on cue, a Gerudo King by the name of Ganondorf paced through the courtyard on his way to a council with the king. Even more so when he looked directly at them, smiled with dangerous fangs, and gave a conspiratorial wink.

* * *

_**END**_

Now, I got the idea for this the other day just thinking about video game logic. Because I thought, hey, technically Link defeated Ganondorf in the future. And Zelda, with the magic Ocarina of Time, sent Link back to when he was a boy. Seven years prior when Ganondorf would be alive. And then I thought that technically because it was the past, and Ganon was killed in seven years, nothing would change, technically. Impa would still take Zelda and flee, Ganon kills the King and takes over Hyrule, and causes general trouble, because in seven years he would die. So how would he be dead in the past...?

And yes, I'm aware that my "action" scenes are probably horrible. Buuuuuut... I don't care right this moment because it's very late, haha!


End file.
